harry potter and the da read the sorcerer's stone
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: during the 5th year at hogwarts the da discover seven books about their young mentor four of the past, one of the current events and a bit of the future and two of the next two years. Follow them as they read the books to understand how they tie in to harry himself.


Harry potter and the da read the sorceror's stone

summary: during the 5th year at hogwarts the da discover seven books about their young mentor four of the past, one of the current events and a bit of the future and two of the next two years. Follow them as they read the books to understand what is going on in their world now. And what they will do to make a better future. But first they must figure out the mystery of how these books exist. set after one of the da betrays them.

Chapter 1: the seven books and a mystery of sorts.

Life for harry james potter was not going so good. First the ministry of magic labeled him insane, their new teacher is a toad with some grudge and now one of their own had betrayed them. The boy who lived and the co-founder of the da was stressed even more by this. He and the other founders ron wheasly and Hermione granger was going over the next lesson for the da and had decided on patronus charms. The black haired emerald eyed boy of fifteen was currently setting the next lesson date to be the week end.

As the school day progressed the stress of the situation was starting to get to him. Oh how he wished that there was some way of telling his story. He was quite unaware that his wish would be granted. It was the beginning of the christmas holidays and the da stayed behind to help harry relax. They all gathered at the enterence to the room of requirement and entered and they saw the usual set up for their lessons. But there was a sight that really made this unbelivable. On a table in the center of the room with chairs and couches was seven books. All varied in size and thick ness.

The da looked confused on why they were there. Ron took the initiative and looked at the smallest of the books. His eyes widened when he saw the title.

"harry potter and the sorceror's stone? Harry did you write down our adventures" asked ron not beliving his eyes.

"nope not much of a story teller why did the book have my name on it anyway" asked harry confused taking alook himself and was just as surprised.

"each has a year on them on the spine year 1 to 7 and i found the author's name j.k. Rowling? I never heard of her" said hermione.

"hey there's a note" said fred ron's older brother.

Harry picked it up and read it aloud for everyone.

"if you are reading this note then you found the books each one details a year of harry potter's time in hogwarts. Harry if you are the one reading this note then you should know what is in the last three books details a dark time ahead but i put a spell on the books that makes it so you can't read the others out of turn. You got to read all seven in order and solve the mystery of why you survived the killing curse and make approperiate changes to prevent the deaths of some of those in this room. All i can say is that you of all people deserve a fighting chance and i know that your friends are your strength with ron's tatical skills and hermione's knowledge and your intuition and detective skills you should be able to overcome the trials ahead but the rest of the da has their own skills that can help. By now the room will be sealed and time outside the room will have stopped to give you enough time to read all seven books. As to why i am doing this well you harry have wished for a way to tell your story and this is the result. The seven books are from a alternate reality where your world is fiction. And to answer the question of who i am call me gh. As you continue to read your allies of the past and future will be teleported in to join you and getting prepaired. Even one you might be surprised about. I am giving you all a chance to stop a disaster and save lives and so i will stop writing this now and let you get started. Let the journey and mystery begin"

"gh must be his initials or she's it's hard to tell the hand writing seems to be typed on a computer so i can't be sure" said hermione.

"well what are we waiting for let's read wow never thought i would say that at all" said george as ginny laughed.

"well i say this no matter what we find in these books will allow us to fix this world and as the da we must not let umbridge get me kicked out as i still will be in hogwarts if the look of book 6 is any indication" said harry as a fire that was diminished in him was relit into a inferno. From the sounds of things they will finally find out what was going on unaware that by the end of this the bonds of the group as a whole will be stronger then ever.

"then let's figure out who reads the books there is to many of us here to read evenly" said neville as he did a head count.

"harry of course it's his story" said ginny.

"then ron and hermione as well and as your involved that means you as well ginny." said luna not acting dazed like usual.

"guess that's it so far the order will be harry, ron, hermione, and ginny and any new arrivals will read after untill we hit seven. Might as well keep who would read the same number as the books" said colen.

"okay let's let the chance we were given begin" said harry taking the book and opening it to the first chapter after chcking how many chapters were in the book.

"chapter 1 of 19: the boy who lived" read harry.

(end chapter)


End file.
